


Will you love me if I'm green?

by zobobroughton



Category: GOT7, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zobobroughton/pseuds/zobobroughton
Summary: Basically GOT7 in Hogwarts. Mark is in love with Jinyoung but thinks that Jinyoung doesn't notice him while Jackson and JB are sneaking off behind everyone's back's.





	Will you love me if I'm green?

Mark heaved a sigh as he pulled himself out of bed, the warm sun casting shadows around the dorm room. The young Gryffindor looked around the room with tired eyes, he had been up late the night before working on his potions essay and he had not taken the time to actually see what time he had gone to bed but he had been aware of the birds outside of the common room window starting to wake up so he knew that it had been at least early morning by the time he dragged his body to bed.

The blonde glanced over at his best friend, Jackson’s bed to see that it was no longer occupied which didn’t surprise the blonde one bit. His friend was well known for getting up at the crack of dawn to go for a run about the castles grounds, he enjoyed the serenity of the castle during the early morning when hardly anyone else was awake and the sun was just starting to peek through the clouds. While Mark preferred to stay in bed for as long as possible before the need for food and classes got him up.

As it was the weekend the students didn’t have to wear their usual robes, so Mark pulled on his favourite jeans and t shirt, before heading down to the common room. By now there were still some people mulling about, but the most of the students had already gone down to breakfast and just thinking about it made the blondes stomach growl in hunger.

After making sure that he had his wand securely placed in his pocket, Mark decided to head down to the great hall for breakfast. What Mark was not expecting however was to be practically dived on by three of his friends. BamBam who was a Slytherin, shocking I know but Mark didn’t care about what people expected of him, Youngjae and Yugyeom were Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff respectively. 

Yugyeom threw his arm around Mark’s shoulders and gave the older boy a cheeky grin.

_“Morning Mark, sleep well?”_

The other blonde patted Mark’s cheeks where you could see very clearly the dark circles underneath his eyes, obviously his friends had found out about his late night study session. Mark gave a sigh and rubbed his forehead, a small yawn leaving his mouth as he leaned slightly into the warmth of his friend, not having to answer his question as they could already tell.

Youngjae patted Mark on the arm and gave his friend a sympathetic smile, they all knew too well what Mark was going through right then and they knew it wasn't pleasent. Since it was the weekend however, they actually had the time to relax, the warm air was slowly getting cooler day by day and it would not be long before all of the leaves fell from the trees and the ground would be covered in snow, signalling the start of winter.

It did not take the boys long to get down to the great hall, the smell of food greeting them as they rounded the corner. Mark's stomach gave a loud growl causing his friends to burst out laughing. They were supposed to split off into each of their individual house tables but the boys just tended to all sit together, after so long everyone stopped asking what they were doing there and just accepted that this is what the boys were like.

Mark's eyes scanned the room and quickly spotted someone who he hadn't actually been looking for but no matter what his eyes were drawn to him anyway. On the Slytherin table sat the most beautiful boy, no man that Mark had ever seen in his life.

Park Jinyoung had become the bane of Mark's existence, he had always admired the younger from affar, he was a great duelest and it was always entertaining to see him against a rival. It wasn't until lately that Mark really started to notice that Jinyoung had, well grown up. He wasn't the scrawny little Slytherin he was so used to seeing, in his place stood a well built confident man with jet black hair.

He began to notice all of the little things that Jinyoung did, when he was dueling he tended to bite the inside of his left cheek and when he was studying, his tongue slightly poked out of his mouth in the most adorable way. Before he knew it Mark was head over heels for the black haired man but the annoying thing was, Jinyoung never once noticed him.

With a sigh Mark moved and sat next to Jackson who had already piled some food on his plate when he saw that Mark was making loving eyes at Jinyoung again.

Mark may have kicked Jackson under the table when he heard Jackson whispering it to BamBam.

What he didn't realize was that a certain Slytherin was staring at him as he leaned over Jackson's arm to get some more juice. Those dark eyes watched as Mark leaned into Jackson just slightly and chuckled as the brunette said something funny.


End file.
